Just to Keep the Secret
by Detrimental Me
Summary: "If you don't satisfy me fully, your secret just might…slip…" Damon smiled charmingly, an evil gleam in his eye. Matt glared.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you guys likie!**

* * *

><p>Matt glared at couple, heard their soft mushy nothings whispered to each other. Hated it.<p>

He had invited Elena to the movies. Expected Stefan to come too, but what he hadn't expected was this third-wheel feeling to pinch his heart like this.

Stefan's hand moved from where it had been resting on Elena's shoulder to bury itself in Elena's hair.

Matt wanted to yell, "_GET YOUR HAND OUT OF THERE!" _He could think of a better place where Stefan could put his hand.

Damn it! He was getting too vexed about it. He stood, making up an excuse he didn't even remember, and left the two watching the romance flick by themselves.

Outside the theatre building, Matt leaned against the wall in the dark. Took one deep breath in, and let it out slowly.

If he smoked, lord knew he'd have a damn cigarette between his lips and two more waiting. There was no way he would be able to calm down right now, knowing Stefan's mouth was probably glued to Elena's this very moment. The bastard! Ignore him, why don't he?

He wished he had something to strangle or punch.

"Hm? Matt?" Shit. Exactly who he _didn't _ need to see. "What are you doing here?"

Curling his fingers into his palm, Matt squeezed to make fists at his side, tensing so that he didn't do something stupid. Like land a good one on Damon who had just stepped out of the shadows.

"What the hell are you here for?" Matt hissed.

Damon had his arms crossed as he walked leisurely in front of Matt. He lifted one hand elegantly, and swatted as if batting away Matt's question. "That's my business." He said, the light he'd stepped into reflected one of those devilish smirks he was so fond of.

Matt scowled. "You're here to torture your brother." Damon just held his smirk as he stopped walking, using his last step to turn to Matt. This put the light at his back, which made it hard to scrutinize Damon's expression. When Damon didn't say anything, Matt added, "I'm right, aren't I?"

Damon chuckled. "Who knows? And what about you? Does it infuriate you that Stefan's with the girl you dated? Should I take her away for you?"

"Why you…!" Unconsciously, Matt's fists lifted, his face twisted into a mask of rage. "Haven't you had enough of following your brother for centuries just to make him miserable? Do you really have no life even after so many years?"

"Well, it hasn't actually been centuries, but you're right. It's getting tiring."

"So you do have-wait…so then why…" Matt became so confused at Damon's last confession that he didn't hear the noise from people exiting the theatre.

"Damn." Damon muttered. "Movie's over."

"So if you're not here to follow your brother, then who are-" Matt started.

"Sorry. I hadn't intended to do it this way." Damon said, looking a little regretful.

"Wha-" he was hit so fast, he hadn't even recognized what happened before his body slumped unconscious into Damon's awaiting arms.

"It's time I finally do something." Damon whispered as he darted away with Matt's body.

Matt woke up the next day, not in a bed, or stretched out somewhere on the ground. He wasn't even 'laying' at all. Instead, he was seated. At first, through his groggy vision, he recognized nothing. Then, as his senses started returning, he had an inkling of where he was.

If his ears weren't deceiving him, he heard an engine, which tipped him off that he was in a car. His nose inhaled deeply the smell of leather, which was very familiar, but only with one person.

Sure enough, his eyes found the windshield, looked over to his left, and found exactly who he'd suspected.

Damon.

"Hello sweetie pie." Damon said, one hand on the steering wheel, one arm resting on the back of the seats.

"Damon." Matt growled. "What the hell?"

Damon just laughed.

"Fuck it Damon! What the hell are you thinking? If this has to do with getting back at Stefan, leave me the hell out of it!"

Damon raised both eyebrows as his eyes landed on Matt. "I don't think you want to make me mad at the moment."

"Let me out!" Matt exclaimed, already reaching for the door handle.

"Ah ah ah!" Damon said, his free hand landing on Matt's shoulder. "If you're thinking of jumping out, it's not a good idea. One. We're going nearly 100 miles an hour. Two. If you think Fell's church is unpopulated, you'll think this place is abandoned. Three. If you haven't noticed, your hand is cuffed to the seat adjuster underneath the seat. You'll just drag your lovely body behind the car that's going so fast, you won't survive ten minutes."

"Tch!" Matt smacked. He hadn't notice he was cuffed. He hadn't even really looked around to see where he was. He was at the mercy of Damon Salvatore, and hated every bit of it.

He struggled with the cuff he found on his right wrist. "Damn it Damon! Why am I-"

"Let's talk." Damon said, looking as he was getting more comfortable as he found a more agreeable position as his foot pressed harder on the gas, making the speedometer's needle run up to 150 mph.

"Damon I don't-"

"So when did it start?" Damon cut Matt off once again.

"When did what start?" Matt said, becoming more irritable.

Damon dramatically rolled his eyes. "When was it that your heart went thump-thump for Stefan?"

Matt's eyes went wide. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Mutt-boy, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. Was it when Elena broke up with you? Hm? Or was it a gradual thing? I wanna know."

Matt glared at Damon. The only answer he was going to give him. To humiliate him because of his feelings? It was so low. Even for Damon.

"What?" Damon asked, looking over at Matt. "You thought you could hide it enough, acting as though you still had it for Elena, huh?"

Matt grit his teeth keep the emotions down. "You bastard. I'll kill y-"

That's as much as Matt got out before Damon pulled him by his left wrist over his lap. "You want to get free? The key's in my pocket. Go ahead. Reach for it."

Matt was so frantic to get free, he didn't think, just lunged. And fell right into Damon's trap.

He didn't even blink, and he'd had his wrist cuffed and the other part was connected to the loop in the armrest on the door.

"We can make a deal." Damon said, close to Matt's ear.

Matt roared. "Fuck you!"

Damon just laughed. Again.

"Now now. Crying won't help anything. I know the truth, and there's nothing you can do about it." Damon patted Matt's wavy honey brown head. Stopped a second to say, "Well, there is one way…"

Matt stayed motionless. Didn't respond and didn't move.

"You see…I haven't beat off in a bit. You know, the girls in Fell's Church are bad company…I need you to satisfy me with your mouth."

Matt tried to jerk back, but was stopped short by his binds. "WHAT?" He turned his head so he could shoot Damon a disbelieving look. "What the fuck Damon?"

"Satisfy me like you would Stefan if you could."

"Like hell I-"

"If you don't satisfy me fully, your secret just might…slip…" Damon smiled charmingly, an evil gleam in his eye. Matt glared.

"Come on. Just act like I'm Stefan."

"Stefan wouldn't tie me up." Matt bit out.

Damon waved it off. "Ah. Just ignore that little thing. I wanna know…" He leaned to Matt's ear. "How would you make Stefan come?" He whispered.

An involuntary shiver shimmied down Matt's spine. He froze. _What the hell?_ He thought. What had that been.

But Damon didn't let him think enough. He ground his hips against Matt's face.

"Ah…"

"Come on Matt, the faster you hurry, the faster it'll be over." Damon said.

Matt finally gave in. Damon would keep him like this until he gave in anyways.

Slowly, he used his teeth to unzip Damon's jeans. He was surprised. Damon had no underwear on.

"Why are you stopping?" Damon asked.

"Ah…no reason, Mr. Commando."

It was quiet for a split second before Damon ground his hips against Matt again. "Just hurry up."

Matt hesitantly stuck his tongue out. He hadn't actually done this before, Stefan being his first male crush, but knowing which spots were sweet to himself, he thought that would be enough.

He took a deep breath and made his tongue touch Damon's shaft through his pants. Damon hissed, and tensed, which surprised Matt. He did it again, with the same outcome. A few more repeated actions, and Damon's dick was hard enough that it popped out of his pants.

Damn. Matt had never seen a penis as well-endowed as this one. Already, the veins popped out beautifully and his shaft was already five to six inches long even though Damon wasn't even halfway erect. In a minute, he wasn't sure if he would be able to fit him in his mouth. Matt's eyes were riveted to his tip. Perfectly rounded, a nice pink tip. It beckoned to him. Made him want to suck it like a lollipop.

His breath came faster, and he felt his heat start traveling downward. Shit.

He licked that mushroomed tip and Damon grunted, which made Matt's own dick jump in his pants.

He sucked the tip into his mouth and a guttural moan filled the car. "Ahhhh…damn." Damon's hand fell heavily on the back of Matt's head. He clutched a fistful of the silky wheat-hair, and thrust upward with his hips.

The helpless, forceful position made Matt more aroused than he would have ever thought possible, and he let out a soft breathy moan.

Matt ran his tongue around Damon's shaft as Damon thrust in and out of Matt's mouth.

Somewhere that seemed far away, he heard an engine slowly die down, there was a small jerking movement, like the car had stopped, but he paid no attention. The heavy breathing, moans, and groans were the dominant sounds, his mouth and thrusts of Damon's cock were the only movements he was aware of.

Suddenly, he felt Damon's hand at his fly.

"Ah…" He tried to let go of Damon's dick, but another hand pushed him back down, Damon's hips still surging in and out of his mouth.

The hand at his pants worked the button, then the zipper. He could feel his erection straining against his boxers.

"Do you get turned on by sucking my dick, Matt?" Heat flushed his face at the whispered words in his ear. Damon's fingers ran up and down his shaft, only the boxers in the way of direct contact. "Look at you, your boxers are already soaked with your pre-cum."

"Ahhhh!" Matt moaned. "Please…"

Damon chuckled lightly. "Please what?" He traveled higher, right above the waist band of the boxers. His fingers teasingly barely slipped in and out of the boxers. "Do you want my hand to go inside. Do you want my hand to hold you and pleasure you like your pretty little mouth is doing mine?" Matt groaned at Damon's sexy whispers.

Damon's hand delved in, taking Matt's dick firmly in his hand. He squeezed lightly. This time Damon didn't do anything when Matt's lips let go of his erection. Matt cried out in painful pleasure. He moved his hand over the hardened member just slightly, and Matt jerked and grunted.

The hand that had been on Matt's head moved to slip under Matt's T-shirt to find one of his small copper nipples. It was already hard, and one slight brush over it had Matt arching into his hand.

Damon quickly changed the handcuff on Matt's right hand from the set adjuster to the steering wheel so he had better access. It wasn't long , between the tantalizing friction on his cock and the pinching on his nipples, that Matt was throwing his head back and shooting his load all over the seat of the car.

"Ahhhh!"

"Oh come now. You came already?" Damon asked, licking the cum off his fingers. "And all over my car? And you've neglected my own? You'll have to be punished."

Damon slipped his hand in the back of Matt's jeans. He traveled further down, until Damon's middle finger reached Matt's hole. Then his finger dipped inside, making Matt gasp aloud. Damon pulled out, and then plunged in deeper, making Matt cry out.

With his free hand, Damon undid both cuffs on both hands, to bring Matt closer. "Oh Matt. My dick's wanting your hot mouth again." He whispered in Matt's ear. Matt shivered, and tears of his painful pleasure sparked the corners of his glazed eyes and pleasure made his face red. "ahhhh…."

Matt's head lowered, and his lips sealed around Damon's cock. Damon's hips surged up of its own volition and he groaned his pleasure. "God Matt. You mouth is so hot! Deeper! Let me go deeper!"

Not only did he go deeper, Damon sped up the tempo, both with his hips and the finger, now joined with another thrusting into Matt's bottom.

It wasn't long until both came. Damon held Matt's head as he plunged deep down into Matt's throat and shot his load. Matt arched into Damon, his cum flying on his chest and Damon's lap. He collapsed into Damon's lap and before he knew it, he was sleeping like a baby.

Damon waited until he calmed down before he started the car again and drove to his destination. He'd intended to take Matt into Charlottesville before getting started, but Matt had woken up, and he had been impatient.

Ah. But it had been good.

So fucking good.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I write a sequel? Is it good? Please tell me! Please review~!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so I don't know what was wrong with me last chapter, because I sounded ABSOLUTELY girly. Well, no matter. I actually didn't expect this to be more than one chapter, but I think, with the way I left off, it deserved to be continued.**

Matt woke up in a comfy bed, pillows all around him, a thick blanket covered him. It would have probably been heaven if he hadn't realized he was chained. And everything came rushing back to him. Shit.

Had he really came…_twice_ from being touched by another guy? Another obnoxious, arrogant black-eyed, raven-haired vampire guy?

He rubbed his face before running his hand through his hair.

He had.

But how did Damon know about Stefan? Well, his feelings for Stefan? He though he had hid it well, especially since Elena was always with him. He always tried to act like he liked that blonde girl instead of the one standing next to her.

But how had Damon known? And now, with what he did…and how he came twice….what if he told Stefan? Shit, Stefan would really be disgusted with him.

Oh fuck, he had to get away. Fast. Except his wrists were chained to the bars of the bed. He struggled with it, trying to slip his hands out of them, pulling at it, but it wouldn't budge.

"You won't be able to get out of those." Matt couldn't help it, his cock jumped in his pants at that voice. Damon stepped out of the shadows. As if he knew what was happening under the covers, Damon smiled. "Did you enjoy the ride over here?"

"Fuck you." Matt growled. "Let me out of this."

"Oh come Matt, we're not even finished playing."

"I don't care you sick Bastard!" He said, pulling harder on the cuffs.

"Are you sure? You came twice before. I guarantee you'll enjoy yourself this time too. And I brought a friend along, but they'll stay hidden for a bit while we have a little fun." Damon said, pulling the covers off of Matt in a flourish.

The first thing Matt noticed was his dick already standing at attention. The second was something protruding out of his bottom. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT IN ME?" He yelled in anger.

Damon chuckled as he climbed onto the bed, crawling over to Matt, a glint in his eye. "Oh this? This is something to open you up," He licked Matt's neck, an placed his lips by his ear. "because I'm going to fuck you."

Matt hated the shiver that went through him, hated the heat that went to his groin, hated the flush that took over his face. But most of all, he hated how the will to talk had disappeared.

Damon skimmed his finger lightly down Matt's arousal. "I'm going to suck you off Matt. I'm going to make you come with my mouth alone." Damon said huskily as he made something _click. _Matt didn't have time to do anything except gasp aloud as his insides started vibrating. Not only that, something hot sealed itself around his arousal. Damon's mouth.

"Ahhh! Nnnn…" God it felt so good! Between the vibrator, and the hot mouth, Matt couldn't stop his hips from bucking, going deeper into Damon's mouth.

Damon chuckled lowly , his tenor voice sending pleasurable tingles through his shaft. Damon lifted his mouth off of Matt's dick, dragging his velvety tongue up his shaft. "You like this don't you?"

Matt grit his teeth and glared at Damon. He would die before he would say he did. Damon held his eyes, his own intense as slowly lowered his mouth again. Matt tried to keep his eyes on Damon, but in the end failed as his head fell back and his hands clutched the bed rails, his back arched up off the mattress.

"Let it out." Damon said, his voice husky. "I want to hear it." He swirled his tongue over the top, and it was Matt's undoing.

"_Ahhh! No_!" He said, even as his hips surged in and out of Damon's mouth. Damon let out another chuckle.

"Ahhh, yes." He sucked Matt into his mouth all the way to the hilt. Matt yelled loud and hard as a thundering orgasm rocked his body.

Damon made sure to swallow it all before releasing Matt's wilting member. "Good boy." Through his clouded senses, Matt heard a metallic _click_ before he felt his hands fall free to lay lazily on the pillows. He watched Damon smile brightly as he walked towards a red velvet curtain Matt hadn't noticed until Damon was grabbing the end of it. "Here's your reward." And just as he took the covers off of Matt, he threw open the curtain in a flourish.

Even with the haziness from his orgasm and his dick getting hard again from the vibrator still in his ass, he could still focus enough to notice what exactly was his "reward".

"Wha-" heavy breathing. "What's the meaning…of this…Damon?"

**So the story must go on! What is your comment? Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all your. Many thanks to Kyeire for giving me the courage to actually start posting these stories. Thanks to the few who've reviewed for giving me the courage to keep going.**

"Meaning?" Damon gave a confused look. "I thought you'd be happy to see what you desire the most."

"Happy to see Stefan chained down and unconscious?" Matt asked, actually becoming enraged by the sight of the one he loved being treated that way. "Let him go. Now!"

Damon's eyebrows went up. "I thought you'd want to use this opportunity to do what you've always wanted to do." He walked over to Matt, taking the cuffs off of him. The first thing Matt did, was swing upward towards Damon's face. Of course, Damon was too fast, and he caught Matt's fist.

Matt tried to get up, but the movement he made, made the vibrator hit some spot in him. "Ahhh~!" He shuddered and looked up at Damon, his breath fast, the pleasure showing completely in his glazed eyes and reddened face.

Damon's eyes completely widened in surprise a few minutes before he took control of his emotions. Then he bent down near Matt's ear. "Did it hit it Matt? Are you feeling it?"

Matt weakly pushed at Damon. "No." He huffed.

"No?" Damon followed Matt as he tried to move away from him. "But this part…" He took hold of Matt's erection and Matt cried out. "seems to like it so much!"

Damon lightly stroked Matt's dick, and Matt groaned. "Ahhh!" He only chuckled as he broadened his strokes and sped up the rhythm. "No-Ah! P-Pl-Please!" Matt moaned.

"Hm?" Damon slid over Matt's body until his face was looking down at Matt who had his eyes closed in pleasure. One of Damon's long-tapered fingers brushed lightly over his tip. Matt arched into Damon with a gasp, his eyes opening wide.

Matt's hands came to clutch Damon's leather jacket. "Please…" He looked up at Damon, those pleasure tears gathering at the corner of Matt's eyes.

Damon's smirk appeared. "Please what?"

"Ple-ah!" Damon's finger brushed over again and Matt wrapped his arms around Damon's neck to his own surprise. "Just…do what you want…with me…but don't let Stefan hate me…" He buried his face in Damon's shoulder, surprised at what had cam out of his mouth.

Unknown to Matt, Damon's eyes widened in surprise and his nose flared.

He pushed Matt to the mattress, holding him down with one hand as he yanked the vibrating thing from his ass. Matt didn't even have time to gasp when he found it replaced in one slick move.

Damon loomed over him, breathing heavily. He looked down at Matt. "You feel that?" He accompanied his question with a thrust that made Matt gasp. "That's me inside of you." He took off his jacket, and pulled his shirt off. Matt could do nothing but stare. Damon hadn't looked skinny to Matt, but he hadn't expected the vampire to be so well toned. It made him want to feel that flexing stomach, those glistening pecs.

Damon smiled down at Matt. "Didn't I tell you I was going to fuck you?"

That's when it hit Matt. Damon was inside of him. Filling him. His eyes widened. "No! Wait!" He said, thrashing around, pushing at Damon.

Damon laughed harshly. "No Matt. I don't think I can wait." He braced himself with his arms on both sides of Matt. Looking down at him, his eyes looked a little wild. "No, I can't." He thrust deeply, making Matt yell out. He withdrew and thrust in more deeply the second time.

"Stop! Damon! I...need…lube! Dammit! I'm still a virgin there!"

Damon chuckled. "Not anymore. And it's too late for lube." He pounded mercilessly into Matt. "God, you're so tight!"

"No! Ah! Stop-!" Damon swooped down and covered Matt's persistent mouth with his own. Of course, it shocked Matt into silence, but he didn't stop there. Damon snaked out his tongue and wedged it between Matt's lips. Matt's eyes widened, and Damon thrust his tongue deeper.

A moan escaped Matt's mouth. Damon watched as Matt closed his eyes slowly, but he wasn't ready for Matt's own tongue to touch his hesitantly.

It sent Damon off the edge and he balanced himself on one hand, using the other to bury itself through Matt's honeyed locks to put Matt's head in a position so he could explore his mouth more.

Matt didn't protest. The hands that had been pushing at his chest, were now running up and down his stomach, pecs, and shoulders. His legs had wrapped around his waist, letting Damon go deeper into Matt.

Damon looked down at Matt's lustful face, he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled his mouth from Matt's and pulled out his member. Before Matt could protest, he flipped him around onto his stomach. He pulled his waist up and thrust into him again. The position was better because it allowed Damon to go deeper. It made Matt cry out, so it must have made him feel more filled.

"God, Matt. I've been wanting to do this for a long time now." He said heavily.

Matt braced himself on his elbows. It wasn't long before he was crying out, "There! Ah! Ah!"

From that, Damon guessed that he'd found Matt's sweet spot. He pounded into it, making Matt cry out louder. The louder Matt cried, the more he wanted him to cry out louder, which cause him to pound harder. It was bound to happen sooner than he thought.

Matt roared out when his orgasm hit him harder than any other orgasm had ever hit him before. And the shudders ran through him like an earthquake. With the orgasm, he squeezed Damon hard, making Damon come. He thrust into Matt one last hard and final time, releasing and filling Matt before pulling out and collapsing next to Matt whose broad chest was heaving.

Before Damon could pull Matt to his side like he wanted to, an inaudible sound had both Matt and Damon looking up fast. Stefan had sat up, and his wide eyes were on the two of them.

Dread filled Matt. "No, Stefan! It's not what you think!" Stefan looked at his state of dress, naked, and his hands and feet, bound. "Damn!" Matt got off the bed, but his knees buckled when he tried to stand on his own. Damon was right there to try and support him. Matt looked up and glared at Damon. He pushed away from him. "Stay the fuck away from me!"

"Matt…" It was said sadly. Damon looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Don't you _ever_ come near me again!" He said, backing away from Damon shakily. He looked at Stefan who was struggling with his chains.

"Matt? Damon? What the hell is going on?" He asked, complete confusion colored his voice, but he looked upset.

"Damn!" Matt said again. Something wet landed on his hand. Realized it had fell from his face. He was crying.

"Matt?" Damon asked, coming closer.

"I said STAY AWAY!" He yelled. Both brothers looked at him quietly. "Damn!" He said one final time before turning and running out the door.

"Matt!" Damon was about to run after him.

"Damon!" Stefan yelled. He smiled sweetly when his brother looked at him. "You weren't planning on leaving me tied like this, were you?"

Damon looked torn. He wanted to go after him. He had to force himself to walk the opposite way.

He took the binds off of his brother. Stefan had been calm, despite the position he had been in.

Stefan looked down at his brother's dark head. "So…you finally made a move n him after holding back so long."

**Yo know, when I first came up with thsi story, I didn't have a name for it, so when I saved it as a document, I labeled it Matt Damon. Just reminds me of that nummy guy. Isn't he just hot?**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed. But at first, I was going to have Stefan not know, and he get caught up and drugged in this little scene, but yes, it took a turn for the opposite. Yes, if you're wondering, Stefan knows Damon. Damon may not know, but he does.**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Huh?" Damon looked up at his brother in surprise.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Of course I would see the signs. I didn't know who exactly it was until now, but I knew it wasn't Elena. So it was Matt…" Stefan rubbed his wrists. "But why tie me up? Why am I dragged into this?"

Damon looked away. He would've never thought Stefan would be the one to see what he'd tried to hide the most.

"Sorry I brought you into this." Damon said, not looking at his brother as he stood. He turned to walk away.

"So that's all I get for an explanation?" Stefan stopped him. The hunched back, and the hands balling into fists told Stefan exactly what was going to happen next.

"Why?"

"Why what? I just-"

Damon swirled around, his angry onyx eyes blazing at his brother. "Why is it always you who they like? Why am I making myself miserable to make you miserable for revenge! ?"

Stefan regarded him with clear calm eyes. "So that's it? Matt had it for me?" He half laughed. "It all makes sense! Were you going to let him rape me?" Stefan stood to face his brother.

Damon didn't answer his brother, just stood and glared at his brother. Both stood together, not one worried about the other's nakedness.

It seemed centuries later that Stefan posed the question again. "Well?"

Damon sneered. "If it made him happy." He backed down first, picking up his discarded jeans on the way out.

After the door closed behind him, Damon let go of his outthrust chest, his head sunk as his hand came up and wiped his face. "And while he fucked Stefan, I'd be choking to death from jealousy."

He sighed and put on his jeans before leaving the hotel.

**3 Days Later**

"Matt, are you okay? You seem a little down." Elena, the one girl who probably knew him the best, had caught on within five minutes of him being there. Damn, could he hide nothing?

"No, I'm just a little tired. Did you make the food I asked for?" Matt asked quickly.

Elena stared at him with narrowed eyes. "I don't think that's it, and I like how you changed the subject." Matt nearly protested but Elena went on. "Yes, I have the food. Here." She finished tying to bag and slid it across the countertop to Matt.

Matt smiled, looking down at the tied plastic bag. "Thanks Elena."

"Go now." Elena said, crossing her arms.

"Huh?" Matt looked up.

"If you're not going to tell me what's got you in the dumps, I don't want to talk to you. Go." She put her nose up in the air and Matt had to smile.

He got up slowly, hooking his finger into the bag. "Sorry Elena. Hopefully one day…" he paused, not wanting to finish the sentence. "thanks." He raised the bag, indicating what he was thanking her for before leaving.

Just as he was reaching the front door, Stefan came in. "Ah! Matt!" He said, smiling widely. Matt's heart thumped hard at that smile…until a different flash of teeth happened to invade his vision.

Damn devil-may-care-smile.

He shook it off, returning the smile back to Stefan. "Hello."

"I wanted you to come over later on. You think you could?" He asked, his green eyes twinkling beseechingly. How could Matt resist? But…

"Stefan…you're not…"

Stefan shook his head. "I don't know what Damon did to you, but I don't understand what's that gotta do between us." He patted Matt's shoulder while passing him by. "So I'll see you tonight, right? Around seven?"

"Uh…ah, yeah. Sure."

"Good. Good. See you then." Stefan shone one last smile to Matt before disappearing into the kitchen.

"See you…then…" Matt smiled.

But for some reason as he exited Stefan and Elena's one room apartment, he felt as though he should be more ecstatic. Stefan wasn't disgusted by him!

And yet….he felt nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry. I...kinda forgot about this site. But I am back. For good. Hopefully.**

"God, what's wrong with me!" Damon yelled at the moon, his frustration peaked to its limit. First Katherine, then Elena, and now Matt. Why did these people have to mean so much to him? Matter of fact, why did this guy—_his brother—_Have to be the one they were infatuated with? Was it that 'saint-like' aura that guy always seemed to emit?

Oh, yet no one wanted the bad bad, evil Damon. He caused too much trouble. He wasn't the ideal good guy! "Well sorry I can't be someone else!"

"Damon wants to be someone else?" Stefan's voice reached Damon before he emerged from the forest trees.

Just what he needed! "Stefan, just go away before I do something you'll regret." He said, stalking to the other side of the meadow.

"Something I'll regret? Sounds more like something you'll regret. Why is that?" Stefan took another step forward.

Damon nearly growled. "What? Me regret? I don't think so." Damon stood his ground, trying hard to keep control of his turmoil and frustration. He balled his fists and crossed one arm over the other in front of him.

Stefan took a seat on the boulder Damon had been standing next to just a few minutes ago. "Listen. I've got to get back soon, but I just thought you'd like to know, I've invited my friend over later. Somewhere around seven. I want you to stay away."

"Who is this friend?" Damon asked.

Stefan shook his head. "Doesn't matter. I just don't want you causing trouble-"

"Dammit Stefan, you act like all I have in my life to do is follow you around and torture you!" The need to punch something, preferable Stefan's face was boiling just beneath his skin.

"Well…It's true, isn't it?"

"True! Are you serious-"

"Damon." Stefan's quiet-spoken word stopped Damon in his rant. "You did Matt wrong. You could at least apologize to him. I know you love him, but that's no way to show your love. That's why you keep losing those you hold dear to you."

Damon was speechless. Not only because it was unexpected what he said, but because what he said made Damon think real hard. Before he could even gather his wits, Stefan walked away.

Was that the real reason why he kept losing to Stefan when it came to the ones he loved? God knew if this wasn't love that he was feeling for Matt, what else could it be? It was an even stronger than what he had felt for Katherine and Elena.

But he admitted, even if he didn't love the guy, there was no excuse for kidnapping him and raping him. That's what he did, wasn't it?

**. . .**

"Hey Matt! You came!" Stefan greeted warmly as he opened the door to let Matt in.

Matt rubbed his neck and looked away. "Well, you did ask me to come, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I did. Come! Take a seat in the living room!" He led the way, although Matt already knew the way. "How are you? I hope Damon didn't hurt you enormously."

Just the name panged his heart. He looked away from Stefan once again. "He…I can't lie, he did." Matt sat on the couch.

"Oh. Well…I hope this doesn't come between us." Stefan sat next to him, placing a comforting pat on Matt's knee. "You know, I'm here to help in any way I can." He was acting like nothing happened.

"Stefan, don't be like this. You saw what happened! Why are you so calm! Why do you not care?" Stefan only stared at Matt in surprise at his outburst. "I used to like you." He ran a hand through his honey-blond hair. "I used to love you so damned much, but it's gone. I'm corrupted. I don't deserve to love you."

The hand that had patted his knee previously came to rest on his shoulder. "Matt. I knew about you liking me." Matt's head jerked around to look into Stefan's green eyes. "But I can't return your love, as you have realized. And you're not corrupted, please don't believe that." He smiled a small smile. "You've just found someone who loves you more than I could, someone who'll treasure you…in a really awkward way…" Stefan smirked, as he referred to his brother's "awkward way of loving".

"But…" Matt still looked confused.

"Damon's in love with you. Believe it or not, that knucklehead isn't a bad boy at all. He's just very awkward and always misunderstood. I guess all bad boys are like that."

Matt had only listened with half an ear after Stefan's first sentence. Damon? In love with him? No…it couldn't be true, could it? "Really? Damon…no, he can't… he loves Elena!"

"Matt, Damon's been over Elena for a while now."

"No…" Matt looked disbelieving at Stefan. "Since when?"

Stefan shook his head. "Beats me, but I started realizing it a couple months back. By then, he was completely over her. I had wondered why, until quite recently." He winked at Matt.

Matt blushed. "But I…still don't think he's in love with me." He added, clear confusion was all over his face.

"Oh, he is alright. In fact, he's so in love with you he'll be here any minute now." Stefan raised a cup of tea to his lips.

"H-how do you know?" Matt asked.

"Trust me." Stefan put the cup down. "I know Damon. Just wait. He'll be here."

**Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**_  
><em>

_He's here._ Matt popped up, looking around.

"Huh?" He asked, his eyes returning to Stefan, his eyes questioning.

_Don't make it look so obvious, Matt. _Matt sighed, just realizing that Stefan had spoken to him with his mind. Out loud, Stefan said, "I'm so glad you came today Matt." Stefan smiled widely.

Matt was becoming confused. By the look in Stefan's eyes, he wanted him to do something, but he didn't know what.

Stefan sighed. _It's time for you to go._ He told Matt. Matt was still confused. Stefan sighed. _Pretend to look at your watch…_

Matt did. "Oh! Look at the time! I've got to go!" He shot Stefan a questioning look. Stefan returned one that said, "trust me, I got this."

At the door, as Matt opened it to leave, Stefan pulled him by the arm into an embrace. After a moment's hesitation, and a quick beat of the heart, Matt returned it.

"It was nice to have you here. Come by again anytime." He parted with Matt with a smile.

After a moment of confusion, Matt turned to leave.

He had climbed into car, closing the door as he put the keys into the ignition. He didn't turn the key, instead, he sat back with a gusty sigh, leaving the keys to hang there.

He hadn't come after all. Even if Stefan had said he was there, he didn't show-

"Enjoy your time with Stefan that much?" Matt's heart nearly leapt out his mouth as he turned to see Damon in his passenger seat.

"What the fu- how did you get in my car!" Matt exclaimed.

Damon ignored his question, studying his nails as he spoke. "You know…I had planned to let you go. I really did."

Matt looked at Damon, chills running down his back as he took in the tone of Damon's voice. Whatever mood he was in, it wasn't a happy mood.

"I had meant to leave you be…I had…but no more!" As he spoke, his hand approached Matt's face. Matt flinched away, and his eyes shut tightly as that hand brushed his cheek ever so slightly. After a moment, Matt opened his eyes and gasped at how close Damon's face had gotten.

Matt fumbled for the door handle, but Damon's hand was quicker, and he captured that hand. Damon's other hand grabbed Matt's other, bringing both above Matt's head. Matt's breath came out quicker, he could feel his heart racing as Damon's face came closer.

Inches away, Matt held his breath, his eyes hypnotized by Damon's dark ones. He was drowning…drowning. Then their lips touched. Matt's massive body shuddered, his mouth opening instantly. Damon took that moment to plunge his tongue in. There was no resistance on Matt's part. He welcomed the intrusion, his own tongue meeting with Damon's, eyes closing slowly.

Not expecting Matt to be so submissive, Damon's nose flared as the heat grew hotter as it flowed through his body to his groin.

Their lips met, parted, melded, separated and merged once again. Their breathing grew ragged. Their bodies arched to meet, to become close, to never part again.

Damon's hands released Matt's hands, one going to the back of Matt's head to angle it so he could plunge deeper with his tongue. Hands free, Matt used them to run them through Damon's hair, moaning all the while in pleasure.

Damon's other hand went to the fly of Matt's pants and Matt's eyes flew open, a gasp slipped his lips before Damon took his mouth again in another hot kiss.

Damon didn't unzip Matt's pants, but instead, ran his hand up and down Matt's erection. Matt shuddered in response. "D...amon!" He said, barely able to speak, he was so tensed from the friction.

Damon chuckled low in his throat. He nipped Matt's bottom lip, dragging his hot mouth from that lip, down across his jaw, to his ear. "Yes?" He whispered, blowing into Matt's ear, feeling the pleasure shudder through Matt. He nipped lightly at the lobe of his ear before trailing kisses down to the base of his neck. He sucked hard on the spot, thoroughly satisfied to see the mark left behind.

Matt moaned in his arms. "Damon..." His breath came in short pants. His hands fumbled clumsily at the zipper on Damon's jeans. Once undone, he slipped a hand in and grabbed Damon's member in his hand, lightly squeezing, feeling the pleasure run through him when he heard Damon groan loudly. "I want this." He whispered, drowning in Damon's dark eyes. Damon's dick jumped in his hands at his declaration. "I want it so bad." He mumbled. He saw the desire cloud those dark orbs, saw that tongue dart out to lick those full lips before they swooped down and covered his viciously, his eyes still locked with his.

Damon pulled back, his sensual face completely filled with nothing but desire. "Do you know what you're doing to me Matt?"

Matt rubbed a finger over the top of Damon's sensitive tip. Damon hissed as his body tensed.

Matt pushed Damon so that he fell on his back and climbed on top of him, pulling off Damon's pants and cradling Damon's shaft in both hands. It was thick, and hard as a rock. Matt's mouth became dry at the sheer size of it, knowing that it was going to be put inside of him. His breathing picked up as he lowered his mouth and encased the tip between his lips.

Damon groaned and his hips surged upward involuntarily. "Damn Matt!" He said hoarsely as Matt sucked on the tip, using one hand to rub up and down the shaft. Both of Damon's hands came to delve into Matt's honey locks. Matt swallowed more of Damon's dick, and Damon couldn't take it anymore. "Fuck!" He pushed down Matt's head while surging up, forcing Matt to take in more than half of him before pulling back to surge deeper into the warm confines of Matt's soft mouth. "Oh god!" He moaned as he thrust in and out of Matt's mouth.

Matt's tongue wrapped around the shaft and Damon roared, his hips moving faster and thrusting more violently. He pulled out just short of coming, pushing Matt back against the door. "Damn, Matt, you're going to be the death of me." He tore the pants off of Matt, placing Matt's legs over his shoulder as one of his fingers delved into Matt, as his other hand started milking his member. Matt yelled, both in pain and pleasure.

The finger that thrust in him had another joining very quickly. Matt's eyes closed, his body convulsing in pleasure. When another finger was added, Matt threw his head back, moaning Damon's name more than a dozen times.

Matt's hips started responding, thrusting against the fingers, and the cords stuck out on Damon's neck, only one of the small indications that Damon was close to losing all control. Matt grabbed Damon's head, pulling it toward him to place a hot kiss on Damon's mouth before his tongue thrust into Damon's mouth, mimicking what Damon was doing down below. That was Damon's undoing as he yanked his fingers out, ignoring Matt's protests and thrust deep into Matt, all the way to the hilt with the first thrust. Both males yelled out as the clung to each other, feeling as though they were going to fly apart if they let go.

Their lips molded together once again, their tongues dueled again, and their desire-crazed eyes locked as their lust-filled voices filled the truck. They rocked together, so filled with pleasurable feelings that they couldn't tell where one started and the other ended.

The closer they got, the more frenzied their actions became. Their lips met, but soon separated as they threw their heads back to let out a yell, or a moan or groan. And the closer they got, the more frequent were their passionate cries until they came, yelling together as Damon thrust one last, hard time, burying himself all the way in Matt, letting the orgasm take him, as Matt gripped him, milking him to the very last drop.

Crazed in his orgasm, Damon let his teeth sink into Matt's neck, right above the hickey. The human yelled in ecstasy once again another set of convulsions took over his body. Their lips met one more time before they collapsed together, their sweaty bodies breathing heavily.

Happy, and more than satisfied, both fell into a comfortable sleep, Matt wrapped in Damon's arms as Damon smiled, looking more at peace than he ever had before.

**Yeah, I know it's been forever(near literally). Hope you've forgiven me with this yummy bit. **


End file.
